He's Back
by beef-lips
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the quaint little town of Konoha. Although Naruto is ecstatic about his return, there's just something Sasuke doesn't need to know. Mention of M-preg, and lemon in chapters to come
1. They meet

**Author's Notes:** lol, You'll probably go through this note, but anyway, this is my first fanfiction written in a LONG time. I hope you guys like it and trust me, it gets better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the book and anime, in any way shape, or form

'_Naruto I promise you that I will get out of this little shit town. I'll build a name for myself and I'll be rich and famous. I want you to be by my side and run away with me. What do you say?' _

'_S-Sasuke…my life is here…I can't just throw it all away and plus I love Konoha. Please why don't you just stay here with me? We can get quaint little house here and it'll be just you and me through it all and-'_

'_YOU DUMB IDIOT! I'M MORE THAN THIS AND SO ARE YOU, BUT YOU'RE CHOOSING TO STAY HERE? SO BE IT, JUST YOU FUCKING WATCH, I'LL COME BACK AND MAKE YOU REGRET EVERY WORD.'_

Naruto came back from his daydream. It's been six years since Sasuke left him and Konoha, but the memory was still fresh like it was yesterday. That dark haired bastard always dreamed of getting out of town, but that time he was serious. The next day he really did leave, abandoning Naruto and their child. Yes, that's right. Naruto had bought a medicine from his grandmother figure, Tsunade, which produced a temporary uterus for childbirth. Other than Sasuke's mentioning of getting out, he'd always talk about producing an heir however, after a serious relationship with Naruto, he gave up that idea. Naruto being himself felt guilty and was going to tell him that night he left when he actually had signs of pregnancy. Raising a child is hard, especially at a ripe age of 15. God, if Sasuke was there to help him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Jesus, I hate funerals. Everyone's always crying and telling sad stories," Kiba groaned. "Oh, shit not you too, blondie!" Naruto chuckled.

"No- I MEAN I AM, but something else is just on my mind right now, plus I'm getting worried. I left my baby in the house. Sai's taking care of him," Naruto replied.

Kiba sighed. Naruto was changing the subject. As one of Naruto's best friends, he gets all the information from the source himself and for the past six years, it's always been about Sasuke. Of course, no one can really say the guy's name without striking the poor blonde's heart with tragic memories. 'Something else' is a perfect cover up.

"Well that something else will just have to go away. Sakura needs you," said Kiba.

The two strolled along the aisle of the church to the front, where an abundance of flowers surrounded an open casket that displayed the pink haired girl. Naruto stared at her with grief. Sakura died from a car accident caused by a random drunk man intentionally following her thinking it was his wife. Without Sakura there will never be a Team 7 anymore. That was what Naruto called his group of his closest friends when he was younger that included Sakura, his teacher Kakashi, and Sasuke. Fuck. He thought of him again.

Kiba put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and lead him to one of the pews as the pastor begins his preaching. Everyone in the church became quiet and focused their attention to the man in front.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to mourn for our great loss. Sakura Haruno was-"

"WOAH MOMMY LOOK!" a small kid interrupted the pastor.

His small and petite body was on the pews, jumping excitedly as he looked at the entrance of the church. Everyone's head turned to the boy and then to the entrance. There was a fine and sleek and shiny sports car now parked in front of the church. Quiet murmurs and whispers filled the room and everyone anticipated for the driver's head to pop up. Naruto and Kiba quietly watched for the driver's side car to open up.

The keys jingled as they were pulled off the ignition. The driver door opens. One leather shoe steps on the ground, followed by the other. Hands were on the door to pull the man up. Ebony black hair with the greatest shine popped up. Naruto's eyes were so wide, he felt like they were about to pop out of his sockets. Oh no. Please let a hairstyle that resemble a duck's feathered butt be popular. Please let there be a lot of people with fair pale skin like his. Please for the love of god, let there be other people in the world with those captivating black eyes, the same fucking eyes that would captivate the very soul of Naruto with just one glance. Fuck.

There stood, proud and tall, 'something else'. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's heart is beating like a drum at this moment. He quickly turned back and looked forward to the front of the church where the pastor was anxiously trying to calm down the excited people who obviously knew who Sasuke was. The blonde was trying to shrink down and he was praying to not be seen by him. Sasuke was so close to him, for he was sitting on the second right hand (facing the front) farthest from the aisle. Sasuke pulled out a pink rose out of his black silk suit and placed it between Sakura's hands that were crossed on top of her chest. He then proceeded to walk to the second row of the right handed pews, farthest from the aisle that so happened to have an empty seat, right next to dear sweet Naruto. Kiba, who sat next to Naruto on the other side glare at Sasuke.

Naruto's heartbeat was so loud; it felt like it was right next to his ear. 'Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck' Naruto began to chant in his mind. His eyes shut tight and he turned his head to the left where the shocked and awestruck Kiba sat, hoping his face wouldn't show. It's not like his blonde hair would give out any hints as to who he is.

"Hello Naruto," Sasuke said. His voice had changed from a rebellious tone to a calm, rich, and velvety deep voice. Naruto's face turned the deepest shade of red and Sasuke chuckled as the red peeked over to his ears. The dark haired man quietly sat next to the blonde, who was still turned away from him, and motioned the pastor to continue.

Naruto couldn't pay attention to anything the pastor said. Fuck it all, the man he's been thinking of FOR SIX YEARS is sitting right next to him. He's looking forward now but he could feel the other man's gaze on him. He felt hot and vulnerable, but at the same he wanted Sasuke to keep staring and never take his eyes off him. After six years, he's just grateful they're sitting next to each other.

After the funeral ceremony, big feast was held at the Haruno household. Naruto smiled inside. Sakura was always the kind-hearted girl that never wanted anybody to be sad for too long. That's why she was so persistent with Sasuke, trying to please him however she can. In the end, she started falling for him. However it was always like that with Sasuke; anything he does will melt the heart of a hundred girls, no matter how cruel he may be to them. Everyone in the feast was the closest of friends/ families to Sakura, so everyone there knew everybody. It was a long rectangular dinner that fit everybody. Naruto decided to sit next to Kiba, and across them was Sasuke. The food was all set and thee conversations already began. Everyone talked to each other. Except for Sasuke and Naruto, of course.

Sasuke sat up straight, eyes never taken off of Naruto, started cutting into his roasted potatoes and rare-cooked steak. He stabbed a fork in the potatoes and slowly placed them in his mouth, still looking intensely at Naruto.

Naruto however, kept his eyes on his plate of steak and potatoes only just peeking at Sasuke. He played with his boiled carrots at the side of his plate, trying to ignore the heat he felt caused by Sasuke's gaze. Why must he come back if all he is going to do is just stare at Naruto all day long?

The two was in a world of their own. All the chattering and crying and the laughing didn't matter. Everything became dull and they each saw only the other. They saw memories within each other with every peek and every stare and every movement they did.

"Naruto," Naruto flinched at the call of his name.

Sasuke waited for the blonde to look at him. And then, blue eyes met black. It's been so long since Sasuke had seen those precious blue eyes he'd treasured for so long, he almost forgot what he was about to say. But like a noble Uchiha, he regained his posture.

"It's been too long," he continued, still looking straight at Naruto. "I want to regain some few years today." Sasuke studied the blonde, praying he would get the hint through that thick skull of his.

Naruto got it. He desperately wants too, and it shows on his face. Then he remembers his son. "I...I can't, uhm I'm busy and you know, my house is really messy, so I'm just going to clean all day, but -someday we'll talk later over ramen maybe and we can talk all day and-"

"Your house it is then," Sasuke interrupted his continuous nonsense.

Naruto in turn spat out his food. "What?!" Oh crap.

Ah, crap... I hope you like it...


	2. He realizes

**Author's note: **I had reviews for the first time. For anyone else who writes in this site, it's so motivating when you think someone actually took the time to write these words of praise just because they liked your story. Also, the "update soons" and "can't wait for mores" are what make me inspired to write even more. Thank you so much for those kind words. I appreciate it. Ok for this story, there will be a lot of cussing so just watch out ok? And sorry it took so friggin long to update

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, shape, or form own the rights of Naruto the manga and anime alike.

Did Sasuke just fucking say that? He acted like nothing happened and he didn't just leave Naruto like that. Naruto, after recovering from the shock that caused him to be choked by his well-done steak and potatoes, sent a look of bewilderment to the man across him. Sasuke, of course ignored the look and continued to elegantly section off his steak. Naruto is pissed. With brows furrowed, an angry scowl, and tight fist, Naruto stood up, grabbed Sasuke by his silk black tie across the table, and pulled him near his face.

"_Meet me outside,"_ Naruto snarled then threw the taller man back in his chair. He said his good-byes to Kiba before stomping out of there with steam coming out of his ears. Sasuke chuckled. Time for some rough-play.

Sasuke opened the exit door and saw Naruto, still angry with his pouty face and arms crossed over his chest. How adorable. He made sure he looked presentable so he straightened his crinkled tie and swept off the nonexistent dust on his suit. He proceeded to walk to the blonde when suddenly; Naruto comes charging to him, with a tight fist ready.

Sasuke stumbled back, receiving a heavy punch in the face from the blonde, but regained his demeanor. He knew that he can't play with the blonde like normal. He glared at Naruto, with the kind of glare that gives Naruto shivers. What the fuck just happened?

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed at the top of lungs, with his voice breaking now and then. "You cannot and will not just casually walk into Konoha with a single thought in your bastard brain that I'm going to forgive everything just because you give your subtle smirks and cocky chuckle. The least you should know about me is that I'm not one of those fangirls we had in high school! We can never be the way we were, Sasuke, because in my mind, I can't take that image of you packing your suitcase whenever I look at you or think about you. You fucking tinted my view of you; do you hear me, fucktard? So why in the fucking hell would you force yourself onto me again? It's racking my brain, Sasuke. God…you're such an asshole, a complete douchebag bastard asshole."

Naruto was gasping for air, tears just threatening to come out. He was frustrated with himself. SIX YEARS they were separated and _that _was what he jumbled together? It wasn't enough. Maybe if he inflicted more pain on that perfect skin of Sasuke's.

Sasuke sees the damage in those precious blue eyes. There were obviously more depth in what the blonde was screaming about. Guilt ran through his body. He came to the funeral knowing Naruto is going to be there and he went all out. Sasuke's not the type to show off so buying a sports car and an expensive suit just for this event was to make Naruto see how he could have lived life if he went with Sasuke when he asked. Obviously, it backfired because right now, Sasuke can see a gamut of Naruto's emotion and intelligence through that rant; it all leads to thanking god he didn't follow in the dark-haired man's path. This is what he loved about the little guy, because no matter how long he has known the idiot, there is surprising information produced every day, making his life in Konoha enjoyable.

"Naruto, to tell you the truth," Sasuke calmly said. "I came back to this town to especially catch your eyes always on me. Obviously it worked out but not in the way I wanted. I'm sorry and I know there is no way to ask for forgiveness, but please, I want to at least fix what can be fixed. Please. And I will do whatever it takes."

Holy crap. Sasuke actually lowered himself to say please TWICE. Naruto thought for a moment, though it seemed like forever to Sasuke. Sure, like Naruto's going to just forgive Sasuke after he just gave a short and brief let's-just-get-it-over-with apology.

"Alright," Naruto grumbled. He's going to test the bastard for a few months. Sasuke sighed in relief. "BUT! Remember, we're only fixing what can be fixed and no more." Sasuke nodded.

And off they went.

Naruto was astonished to see Sasuke's car had suicide doors. His smile faltered as he made the connection. Sui-SAI-de. Sai. Sai is watching Naruto's kid. Naruto's kid's other parent is Sasuke. Sasuke is driving to Naruto's home where Sai and his child are. Sai looks like Sasuke. Oh holy fucking shit, Naruto basically just led Sasuke to a place he didn't ever want Sasuke to show.

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't we have some ramen on the way, I'm craving some yummy Ichiraku right about now," Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke looked away from the road for a few seconds to give Naruto a suspicious look.

"I'm pretty sure you have fucktons of ramen at your place, Naruto," Sasuke replied while driving a little faster. Narutos face tensed. Fucking ramen excuses never work. There wasn't anything more enjoyable for the Uchiha than to see Naruto's buttons get pushed. He smirked at how nervous he got.

"Sasuke, look, a new coffee shop opened up last week, you want to go?"

"Naruto I own that store and the whole franchise. I know what that coffee tastes like."

"Sasuke actually I have to go to the bathroom, can we stop at that restaurant?"

"No, let's not bother that restaurant. I'll just drive faster to your place."

Fuck. "Oh, I know, hey Sasuke! Let's go visit our old teachers, and Mr. Hatake! They'll be so glad you're back."

"They're living together at 's place. Since he just lives next to your apartment complex, we'll just greet them when we're near."

'Kill me,' Naruto thought. He just made Sasuke drive even faster. Why in the world would Konoha just overlooks speeding? He crossed his arms over to his chest and furrowed his eyebrows. He'll just have to think of something when they're there.

Naruto closed his door and waited for Sasuke to lock up his car. The two walked up two flights of stairs and arrived at the front of Naruto's door. There were laughing and playful squeals heard inside.

"Did you have company?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gulped. His back leaned against the door and he faced the older guy.

"Uhmm, Sasuke, actually-WOAH!" Naruto fell back as the door opened. Everyone's favorite person, Sai, opened the door and chuckled at the blonde who was rubbing his back. There was a child heard inside squealing and giggling at Naruto. Sasuke glared. Was someone living with him? Who is he? What's his relationship with Naruto? Why is he at Naruto's house when he isn't even there? Whose kid is that? Oh shit he has that guy's same dark hair and same pale skin but Naruto's smile.

Sasuke's heard about these experimental drugs that gave males the ability to give birth, since homosexual men are pairing up like they're going to Noah's big gay ark. What if Naruto took them when Sasuke was gone and had a child with….no.

Naruto got up and saw Sasuke's mind churning and his glare intensifying. He turns to Sai who had a teasing smirk on his face. Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was thinking about, but obviously he did.

"Hi," said Sai. He gave Sasuke the fakest smile known to man. "I'm Sai, nice to meet you. Sasuke, right? I've heard so much about you from Naruto," as he was talking, there would be touching and holding of the blonde that were in a perfect view for Sasuke. Sasuke glared even more. His lips curled downward ever so slightly, trying not to give any sign of anger. Sai loved it. His smile grew bigger.

"Sai, get off, and go home. I'm here now so go and shoo. Err, thanks for watching Shouhei for me," said Naruto, blushing from embarrassment. How dare he say such information to the guy himself?

Shouhei?

"_Hey Sasuke, if you had a kid, what would you name them?"_

"_Dumbass, how can I have a kid if I'm with you?"_

"_JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION YA BASTARD!"_

"…_.Shouhei."_


End file.
